Tourniquet
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: ***Twilight/Supernatural Cross*** Edward leaves in New Moon. She doesn't jump. Charlie dies when Bella graduates. Bella runs away. Carlisle switch hospitals and they still live there. Bella crosses paths with the Winchester's and ends up with the colt.
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't be starting a new story (I put that on ever friggin' story I write anymore…) But I was 'burning' to write this

**I shouldn't be starting a new story (I put that on ever friggin' story I write anymore…) But I was 'burning' to write this. Deal with it!**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural.

-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 1**

Dean Winchester slammed on the breaks suddenly in the middle of the deserted back road sending Sam into panic mode.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked as Dean nearly dove over the seats, throwing things around. "Dean!" He got out of the car and followed Dean to the trunk. Once open, Dean shifted everything out of its original place.

"Dammit!" Dean growled in anger.

"Dean! What are you looking for?"

Dean looked straight at his brother. "Bella has the colt."

"What?" Sam turned to the trunk and moved everything once more. "Are you sure? It's got to be here somewhere!"

Dean paced the street. "She had to have stolen it on that last hunt," he muttered, referring to Sam and Dean's self-separation in a poor attempt to hunt yet another werewolf. They had decided to separate because this werewolf was different. It _knew _it was a werewolf and it was transforming at will.

"Dude! When were you going to tell me you met up with Bella?"

"Well…" Dean shifted his weight nervously, struggling for words. Sam crossed his arms angrily, waiting. Dean abruptly looked up. "What's it matter? Let's just hunt her down and take the damn thing back from her!"

"Yeah, but do you—" Sam was cut off by Dean's cell, which he offensively answered in the middle of his sentence.

"Ellen…" Dean acknowledged.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The brunette dropped her bag down on the floor next to the bed and took a seat, admiring the gun in one hand and the quiet cell phone in the other.

"You really are as dumb as you look, Dean," she muttered, flipping open the phone and dialing. "Hello, I've got something here that may interest you greatly…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam pulled out a torn atlas as Dean drove silently down the freeway. "Okay, where are we going?"

"Some small town called Forks in Washington." Dean paused and then chuckled before even getting his joke out.

"Dude, save it. We're actually close to this job. Keep going up straight through Northern California and straight up into Washington," Sam snapped.

"Oh," Dean glanced at Sam. "Princess got her panties in a wad? Or is it just that time of the month?"

"I just don't agree with Ellen!" Sam exclaimed. Dean regretted ever saying anything now. He had put his brother onto his soapbox of 'don't kill what's not evil' and it was getting old.

"Sam, they're vampires! They kill to live! They're going down!" Dean said, glancing in between the road in front of him and Sam.

"Dean, we can't. They aren't doing anything wrong! They _aren't _killing people!"

"What are the chances that there are _two_ covens of vampires that don't want to kill humans? Think about it, Sam! Use that college head of yours."

"But what if there isn't! I mean, I've been doing research on the state. The bear and deer population has dropped from being over populated to being…normal."

"That doesn't mean anything," Dean suggested stubbornly, studying the green in front of him. He realized then how much greener everything was and how much of it there was. It was everywhere.

"The only animal problem they have," Sam continued as if Dean hadn't said anything. "Is that there've been sightings of 'large wolves'."

"I still think they're evil. Now tell me which way to turn, bitch."

"Jerk."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Two men rummaged through an abandoned house on the outskirts of Forks. One slightly towered over the other, his hair inches longer._

"_Dean, I'm telling you, there's nothing here."_

"_Maybe not here, but Ellen wouldn't send us on a goose chase. There's vampires here somewhere and I'm gunna find them."_

So they know about us, Alice thought. So much for being inconspicuous…

"Edward," Alice called softly, walking out of her room. He didn't answer. "Edward?" She started down the hall but stopped at Emmett's door. "Have you seen Edward?"

Emmett shook his head. "I'm sure he's moping around here somewhere."

"I don't mope," Edward muttered, passing them and quickly descending the stairs. Alice chased after him, replaying the vision in her head. Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"You know where that house is, correct?"

"Alice, I don't have the time. I need to go," he mumbled, heading for the door and slamming it behind him.

"You've got plenty of time," Alice responded, knowing he could hear her even though she could hear his car racing down the long driveway away from the house.

-x-x-x-x-

**Pretty bad, and short, but it's the first chapter/preface. It's just setting up. So, the plot begins next chapter! Review please!**

**-FMA**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I accidentally made some spelling errors in the last chapter

**A/N: I accidentally made some spelling errors in the last chapter. The "Bella" from Supernatural is spelled "Bela" so anytime Sam and Dean talk about "Bella" they're talking about "Bela". It's been corrected from here on out.**

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer here

-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 2**

Edward gripped the steering wheel, trying to block out Alice's vision from bothering him any more than it already had. Those two weren't doing anything other than breaking and entering an old house. Who cares if that house had once meant something to him. It was gone. She was gone. He had left her. Charlie had died and Bella never returned to that house.

He needed to focus on his driving, even if he had no idea where he was going. He pushed the gas pedal on Carlisle's old Mercedes, something that had been used by him ever since Carlisle got a newer model and his Volvo broke down.

His attention snapped forward when he passed a dark blue sports car. But that wasn't what had called his attention. No. It had been the brunette behind the wheel, arguing into her cell phone with a British accent.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dean, I'm telling you, there's nothing here."

"Maybe not here, but Ellen wouldn't send us on a goose chase. There's vampires here somewhere and I'm gunna find them." Dean replied stubbornly, opening closets left and right.

Both the hunters headed toward the upstairs.

"You take that room, I'll take this one," Dean pointed. Sam nodded and obediently entered his assigned room.

The baby blue walls were barely visible in the dark. The moonlight shone through the daisy-yellow curtains that hung straight in front of the window, casting a yellow glow on the room.

His boots clunked on the floor and he made his way towards a photo album that lay open, untouched, on the floor.

"Dean!" Sam called calmly after inspecting the pictures.

He poked his head into the room. "What is it? You see a spider?"

"No," Sam responded, offended. "Look." Sam picked the album up and pointed to a particular photograph. "Recognize her?"

A young brunette was sitting on the arm of a chair, her face close to an older man's.

"Bela…" The caption below the picture read 'Bella and Charlie'.

There were other pictures. One was of an extremely handsome teenage boy with "Edward Cullen" written in neat, girly handwriting beneath it.

While Dean inspected that, Sam walked around the room, inspecting random objects on the desk. But, in an attempt to make it over the nightstand, Sam tripped on something and fell. He howled in pain as something sliced through his calve.

"Sam! You alright?" Dean asked, worried, as he ran over to his brother's side.

"Yeah," Sam winced. "I just tripped."

Dean inspected the floor. There was a hole. A missing floorboard. Next to it laid the missing board, the nails sticking up toward the ceiling.

"I really should have put that back. I knew it would hurt someone. Mostly I thought it would be myself." The unmistakable British voice came from the door to the room. "And you really shouldn't be here."

"Give us the colt!" Dean said in a warning tone.

But she just turned around, her shoes clacking on the stairs as she descended to the first floor.

"I've already called the cops," Bela called up the steps. "And since Chief Swan is no longer alive, I have no idea what it's going to be like for you boys…" Her voice faded, and seconds later, so did the engine of her car.

"Come on, Dean! Let's go after her!" Same winced as he tried to stand.

"No, we need to get that checked out. Who knows when the last time you had your shots…" Dean slipped the photos into his coat pocket before helping brother to the impala, making it away from the house in time to hear the sirens.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Alice blinked as she entered the hospital, Rosalie not far behind her.

Gliding effortlessly up to the desk, Alice kindly asked to see Carlisle. She waved them on towards his office.

Alice knocked and a quiet "Come in" rang from behind the closed oak door.

"Alice. Rosalie." Carlisle acknowledged as they entered.

"It seems we're being hunted," Alice said simply.

"By whom?" Carlisle's ability to stay calm was amazing.

"Two hunters of the supernatural," Rosalie sneered. "I still think we can take them."

Their meeting was interrupted when a nurse rudely burst into the room.

"Dr. Cullen, we've got a slight emergency."

Alice and Rosalie followed Carlisle into the hall where two men stood. The shorted man was holding the taller one up. Ironic.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, instructing the tall one to sit on the bench.

"Accident," the short man said, his deep voice ringing throughout the empty halls. "Working in the back yard at our dad's house in Seattle and he tripped and got cut by a nail."

"Wow," Alice thought. "His ability to lie is very nearly as impressive as Carlisle's ability to stay calm."

"You going to be okay?" The short man asked Alice while Carlisle checked the other one's leg.

That's when she noticed she wasn't breathing. Neither was Rosalie. "Yeah," she squeezed out, trying to breathe through her mouth instead of her nose. It helped a little bit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"If you will excuse me, gentleman, I'll be back in a minute or two," The doctor excused himself.

"We should ask around. Bela's long gone by now. Probably left the city…" Sam muttered.

"Ask the doctor, then," Dean suggested.

"Dude! Have you seen the guy?!" Sam whisper-yelled, trying to keep his voice down.

"Yeah, Sam, I have. So what?"

"Dean! He fits the description perfectly! Abnormally pale skin, he only works the night shifts, eye colors that aren't normal for humans. I think this guy may be it. Ellen said something about unnatural beauty, and that guy is definitely unnatural!"

"Alright then," Dean smirked, reaching for the gun stashed in his coat pocket. "Let's find out."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"He has a gun now," Alice informed Rosalie and Carlisle tonelessly.

"So you're saying those are the men from earlier? From your vision?" Rosalie asked in a bored voice.

Honestly, Alice thought. Why did you even come? Instead, she said, "Yes. What should we do about them?"

Without answering, Carlisle walked back into the room, not even blinking when Dean placed the tip of the gun between his eyes.

"Alright, now, enlighten us. Just what the hell are you guys?"

-x-x-x-x-

**Yeah. Slow updates. Please review. I'm at a lack of motivation. But I'll swear to you readers right now: I WILL finish this fic. I NEVER leave a fic unfinished. I put them on hold, yes, but only when I have too many going at once. But since no one is reviewing my Twilight or InuYasha fics anymore, I decided to start a new one.**

**Have fun reading.**

**BTW: IF YOU LIKE TWILIGHT AND SUPERNATURAL!! I encourage you to read "The Mediator" series by Meg Cabot (originally written under the penname Jenny Carroll)**

**It's AMAZING! The sixth (and only book I have yet to read) is titled Twilight XD. Anyways, I checked out books 1-5 from the library on Sunday and finished with all of them today. I read #1 on Sunday in, like, 3 hours, number 2 in 2.5 hours, number 3 in 6 hours (I actually took notes in school), number 4 in 3 hours, and I finished off number 5 in 12 hours (I am failing 2 classes thus I needed to pay attention)**

**I mean, I read them so fast. They were AMAZING BOOKS!**


	3. IMPORTANT

As of right now, I am SO not motivated to do ANYTHING Twilight related. So, as for updating? If I get hordes of reviews asking me, I'll continue this fic, other wise I probably won't update until next summer when I get extremely bored.

_**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!**_

This is a rant I did for my blog (meizirkEd. blogspot. com) But it will also be located in my dev journal and all Twilight-related Fanfictions. But since it's originally FOR my blog, it will be in the format that my blog entries always are.

**The Scenario:**

I went to see the Twilight movie. I had on my Twilight t-shirt with ALL the Cullen's PLUS the three nomads. Then I had my Twilight sweater that says "Team Edward" on the front. But I altered it last night. I put "not...see back for details" under "Team Edward" and then on the back it says, "I am no long team Edward, team Jacob, or even team Switzerland. I am...TEAM SETH! Emmett can come too because he was the only good thing about Breaking Dawn. Breaking Dawn = EPIC FAILURE. Yeah, you heard me."

**My Response:**

Okay...

Disappointed? Yes.

Appalled? Yes.

Frustrated? Yes.

Was it good? Yes.

Will I see it again? Not in theaters...but I will own the DVD.

Let's start with the good things. It'll be easiest and shorter to list.

1. The scenery was , pretty fake at points, but pretty nonetheless.

2. Edward's acting was kind of have to read Midnight Sun to understand where he's coming from.

3. Emmett was awesome. Him AND both his lines..."How do you know she's Italian?" "Her name's BELLA."

4. The movie followed pretty close to the book.

5. Emmett was awesome!

And...that's it I believe. Now for the bad...

1. The prologue appearing TWICE--unnecessary. It was redundant and unneeded.

2. Bella's acting made me want to leave. She was terrible. Okay, alright. Maybe she wasn't THAT bad, but it was still lacking.

3. The Cullen's each had like, ONE WHOLE LINE ON! They're a bigger part of the story than the script gave them credit for!

4. They never mention Jasper's power. Or anyone else's for that matter. They never mention that James' power IS his tracking--which could have helped make the movie a lot more clear. Which leads me to...

5. It was choppy. One point they're at school, Bella walks by and randomly enters the forest. WTF?! The small itty bitty parts that were in the book but not in the movie needed to be. It was like, very, very hard to understand. If you hadn't read the book, you probably had no clue.

6. They cut out ONE of Emmett's line. "You're wrong, Edward--she's not one of us!" WHERE WAS THAT?!

7. When they played Bella's Lullaby, I didn't know it until I saw him at the piano and then I was like, "That's it? That's what I forced myself not to go look up on YouTube? Damn..."

8. The effects were TERRIBLE! I knew it would be, too--my friend who doesn't read the books saw the preview and was like "Do these vampires fly or something?" It sucked.

9. I had seen over 30 minutes of the movie before it was released. I knew most of the lines and was saying them with the actors. That's how over advertised it was. They should NOT have released the Ballet scene before the movie. That's the entire CLIMAX!

10. The beginning gave me a head-ache. The cinematography gave me a headache. If the movie had been done by other people, it could have been amazing.

11. They described Jasper as "being in pain". Umm...oh, and I think there was a quick, passing line about him being new...He didn't look "in pain" to me. He looked "overly constipated."

12. And then, as I was about to finish off my candy, Stephenie Meyer shows up on the screen and I accidentally shouted "WHY GOD?! HAVEN'T I BEEN PUNISHED ENOUGH!" then I mumbled "I'm not hungry anymore." (I went to--as my mom put it--the heathen showing because I went while everyone was in church so it wasn't very crowded--I had a row to myself.)

13. The Cullen's parts were minimized. Alice should have played a MUCH bigger role and I fear that she may not be as big in the coming movies.

14. Mike had more lines than all of the Cullen's put together. Nuff said.

15. Edward didn't exactly "sparkle" like I thought he would. It just looked like he was showered with kids' glitter.

16. The heroin quote was extremely random. As was half the things that happened.

17. There was a major hole. At the beginning, they say it's March and Mike asks her to "prom next month". (Eric???) then, later in the movie, Edward mentions that he's seen her sleep and something about coming in the window. She asks him if he does that often and he said "only in the last few months". Um...she got there the previous month...

18. There was no meadow. There were clearings, but no meadow.

19. There were the flashes of random things that made absolutely NO sense whatsoever while he was sucking her blood.

20. Edward didn't stop sucking her blood, though the venom was out, but all Carlisle did was calmly state, "Stop, Edward. Her blood's clean. You're killing her." NO DIP! STOP HIM, FOOL!

21. Unless you read the book, you wouldn't have understood the fact that the piano piece was EDWARD'S composition inspired by Bella. That it was HER lullaby!

22. For a romance movie, there wasn't a single "I love you" in it.

23. Since when has Bella been secure enough to MAKE OUT with Edward IN HER UNDERWEAR! I was like "PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

24. Edward's background was skipped over completely.

25. Bella never really cried. After she left Charlie, she wasn't as upset as she should have been. I saw NO tears...maybe it was the light...


	4. Chapter 4

What's up everybody?!

So, summer is here and alas! It is my last summer as a high schooler! Despite a D in English 11, I have been promoted to the 12th grade.

-clears throat-

'**10!!**

Okay, now on to business. Summer is here and other than work, the dentist, Elite Dance Team Try-outs, getting blood work done, and AP Art and English homework, I'm going to be bored this summer. And since a lot of my stories haven't been updated in months, I've got a lot of ideas for most of them, I just don't know which one to update first. Or which one still has readers.

Your choices are:

The Female Dog Demon (InuYasha)  
A New Life Elsewhere (InuYasha AU)  
Missing (Maximum Ride)  
Tourniquet (Twilight/Supernatural Crossover)  
Sacrifiction  
Dusk  
Mana  
Cardinal Points  
FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective  
The Roll of Two  
Publish "Fiorei" a Winx Club fic  
Publish "Tsubasa" a FFVII fic  
Publish "Do Good" a YGO GX fic

Even though Dusk is on the poll, I PROBABLY won't write more, just re-write it since the original co author is no longer a friend of mine. (After the re-write I'll write more)

(Seeing this just shows me how ADD I can be about writing stories XD)

You have until the end of the weekend ish (probably longer) to vote.

ATTENTION TO ALL WHO READ SACRIFICTION!:: I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue or not. If I get enough votes, I will. If not, tough shit. I don't like Twilight much anymore…

So…GO VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A STORY TO BE UPDATED!!

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
